


on the edge of having

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights are cold, the women crafty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the edge of having

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



> Written for "[A Song of Ice and Fire: Cersei/Taena - silk](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3305165#t3305165)" at femslash100's drabbletag 5 and "Shadows / Darkness" at ladiesbingo Round 2.

Despite the lavish comforts of the Keep, the hearth fires and candle flames do little to dispel the chill that darkness brings. Cersei sits up most nights with a flagon of wine for a companion and the Myrish woman for a bedfellow – not much else soothes her these days, not enough to keep the nightmares at bay. 

Taena is not Jaime, but Cersei settles for her silken tongue, her supple body, her sweet nothings.

More than any of that, however, Cersei cherishes the Myrish beauty's crafty nature. Together, they would surely see that Tyrell bitch coming to a fitting end.


End file.
